Broken
by SolarSolstice
Summary: In where Ron decides his dignity is more important than a date with Hermione. AU. 6th year. ONE-SHOT. Based on a Reddit comment by Bleepbloopbotz2, and a post by jakky567.


"Why?" Hermione stammered out.

"Well, putting it frankly, you've always been a bit of a bitch," said Ron, daring her to disagree.

It was about a week after Ron's birthday and he was finally well enough to sit up in bed and look Hermione in the eye.

For months, ever since he had started dating Lavender in fact, Hermione had nothing but snide remarks and insults for him. Ron wasn't his friendly self either, of course. He had to admit he had overreacted badly to finding out Hermione had snogged Krum from Ginny. When Lavender came into the picture though, it seemed like everything fell into place.

Lavender was affectionate in a way Hermione never was. She always had a kind word and a smile for him, and she never called him harsh names. When Lavender said something nice, she meant it. It was suffocating at times, but it was better than the cold shoulder he was getting from the rest of friends and family.

The cold shoulder ended with his trip to the hospital wing, courtesy of some poisoned mead. Thank Merlin Harry had been there to shove a bezoar down his throat.

Hermione had come to patch things up now, after months of avoiding him and Lavender. He should have been thrilled that she wanted to see him, happy that she didn't hate him. His brush with death, however, had him thinking about their long-running friendship.

And here she was, asking him to the next Hogsmeade weekend. To both their surprise, he said no.

Hermione began to sputter a denial but no coherent words came out of her.

Ron immediately began a rant that he had been bottling up for years. "You always seem to think that since you've got the best marks, you've got the right to act like you're some sorta god. You're always shitting on Lavender and Parvati and I don't think you've ever even spoken to Sally-Anne or Fay. You don't know the names of anyone in our year who wasn't in the DA even though we've been in classes together for nearly six years."

Hermione seemed to get her voice back. "Oh, honestly Ronald, it isn't as if you know all the Slytherins in our year!"

"There you go again! You always try and change the subject when I say something that makes sense!" shouted Ron.

"I—"

"You never seem to care about what everyone else thinks. In third year you completely ignored me when I told you to keep your pet away from Scabbers, and yeah, Scabbers turned out to be a Death Eater, but that's not the point. You acted as if it was all my fault your animal kept trying to kill one of the only things I own.

"Not to mention the whole Firebolt thing with Harry! Yes, Sirius sent it, but it's not as if Harry was going to take it for a test flight right away. But no, perfect Hermione just has to go blabbing to McGonagall without even talking to the rest of us!"

Ron ignored Hermione's watery eyes.

"Then there's last year with that jinxed parchment—"

At that, Hermione couldn't keep quiet. "That jinx was for our protection! If I hadn't put it there, we all would have been expelled!"

"Bloody hell Hermione, you didn't tell anyone what the jinx was! How were they supposed to know what blabbing would do? Edgecombe was a snitch but you crossed a line. She doesn't even remember what she did 'cause Kingsley Obliviated her!"

A dark look crossed Ron's face. "And who could forget this year. You attacked me."

Hermione swallowed. "Ron, I...I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did! I saw your face. The second your feelings are hurt you send birds after me, to what, teach me a lesson?"

"You were snogging her right in front of me!"

"She kissed me! And I'm damn sure we weren't the only ones celebrating! Was I supposed to ignore her because your feelings might have gotten hurt?"

"No, you were supposed to ignore her because you fancied me!" Hermione snapped, then looked away in embarrassment.

"Well how the bloody hell was I supposed to know!? You never said anything, you treat me like some annoying kid brother, and you've never done anything to show it!"

Hermione remained silent.

"For all the flack you've been giving Lavender, at least she was honest! And she didn't try to invite McLaggen to Slughorn's party for her date."

"I told you was going to—"

"No, you said you were allowed to bring _guests,_ not dates. Is it any bloody wonder I thought you weren't interested?"

The hospital wing was quiet for a long time.

"I'm sorry Ron. I had no idea you felt like that. I wish you had said something sooner." Hermione whispered into the silence.

"Why do you even like me, Hermione?" Ron finally said. "You've made it clear that you fancy the smart, brainy types—or _really good_ Quidditch players. Why bother with me?"

There was no answer.

Ron sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I think you should leave."

When her footsteps receded into silence, Ron fell back into bed feeling as weak as he looked. He had finally said his piece.

He would never claim to be a genius at Divination, but even he knew their friendship was irreparably broken.

* * *

**A short one-shot based off a Reddit post by Bleepbloopbotz2. **


End file.
